Shikon Aacademy
by write-with-passion579
Summary: Shikon Academy, a prestigious school for the gifted; and by gifted I mean priestesses, monks, demon slayers, and of course demons. Kagome is determined to get the best grades, but will a certain half-demon, love rivalries, insane roommates, an exploding toilet, and a mysterious enemy get the best of her? InuxKag, SanxMir, KogxAym, SesxRin
1. Chapter 1

"Please be there, please be there." a raven-haired girl chanted as she skipped down the stone steps of Higurashi Shrine. She jumped over the last two steps and faced the mailbox that sat at the base of the staircase. Still chanting she threw open the small door and pulled out the small pile of envelopes. "Bills, junk, junk, Grandpa's appointment reminder...no..." she blindly felt the bottom of the dusty metal box "NO" she wailed

"Kagome?" called a voice "What's wrong dear?" Kagome looked up at the voice, her mother, a tall, skinny woman with short brown hair and big brown eyes. As she descended the stairs, she was drying her hand on her ever-present apron.

"Mama...The letter didn't come." Kagome felt tears stinging at her eyes "They didn't want me" the tears spilled over and Kagome cried into her hands.

"Oh Kagome," Kaori held her daughter close to her and petted her hair. "I'm so sorry, but I hope you know love, not getting into that school doesn't make your Father any less proud of you" Kagome sobbed into her mother's shoulder. The letter in question is an acceptance letter from Kagome's father's Alma Mater, Shikon Academy. Shikon Academy was a high school/ University for gifted individuals, and by gifted, I mean, priestesses, monks, demon slayers, and of course demons. Kagome, being a daddy's girl, told her father at the ripe age of six that she was going to go to Shikon Academy too. Kagome's father was so proud that day, he paraded her around the Shrine grounds on his shoulders. But they say pride comes before the fall and shortly after, that very same day, he was killed in tragic accident. Since then Kagome has been determined to follow in his footsteps ever since. She became dishearten when her mother disapproved her attending in high school, but she understood her mother wanting to keep her in Tokyo. But the disappointment then didn't hold a candle to how she felt now.

"I know..." Kagome said wiping away the rest of her tears

"Why don't we make your favorite dinner tonight? That always seems to lift your spirits!" Kagome mother began ushering Kagome back up the Shrine steps "You can even invite Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri! I'd love to see your friends again" Kagome smiled as they walked through the back door into the kitchen

"I think you're right, a good meal and some quality time with my friends is JUST what I need right now!"

"That's my girl, now here" she handed Kagome some cash that she'd gotten from her purse "Go to the store and get what you'd like for our hotpot tonight!"

"Thanks Mama," Kagome grabbed her own purse from a hook by the door "I'll call the girls on the way!"

"Hurry back dear." her mother called out to her, Kagome sighed and pulled out her phone, dialing Eri's number as she descended the Shrine steps once again. Before Eri answered the phone, Kagome cast one last wistful glance at the mailbox and continued on towards the store with a deep sigh.

Kagome bought plenty of yummy vegetables and some good beef and hot dogs for the hotpot. Her mood was enhancing just thinking of the culinary masterpiece her mother would make with all this food. She had just reached the Shrine steps when she heard someone calling her name.

"Kagome, hey wait up!" Kagome turned around to see her old friend Hojo running towards her waving an envelope as he ran.

"Oh great." Kagome mumbled "He's probably going to brag about how he got into that pharm tech school he's been talking about." Hojo's family owned a natural medicine store and were huge health nuts. Back in middle school he had a major crush on Kagome and would bring her all sorts of weird health related products, all in vain of course, Kagome was solely focused on getting good grades for her transcript to Shikon Academy.

"Hey Hojo, how have you been?" Kagome asked, forcing a smile.

"I've been just great! Did you hear that I got into TPU? I just couldn't believe it; I'm following my dream one step at a time!" He said with a big goofy smile.

"That's awesome Hojo, is that your acceptance letter?" Kagome asked, instantly regretting it.

"Oh this, no it was accidently sent to the store but it's addressed to you. You know that mailman always gets North Shrine street mixed up with South Shrine street. Anyway, here you go!" Hojo handed over the letter and Kagome's heart stopped it was from Shikon Academy.

"ThanksHojo, gotta go!" Kagome took off up the stairs and burst into the backdoor yelling as loud as she could "I GOT A LETTER! MAMA I GOT THE LETTER!"

Mrs. Higurashi jumped, "goodness Kagome, you scared me half to death, what's going on dear?"

"I got the letter mama! It was delivered to Hojo's place! It's here!" Kagome squealed dancing around like a child.

"Well, read it what does it say?" Mrs. Higurashi sat at the table and watched her daughter with a smile.

"What's with all this commotion?" croaked Kagome's grandfather. Followed by Souta, Kagome's little brother.

"Kagome got a letter from Shikon, she was just about to open it."

"That's great sis!" Soutasqueeked, his voice showing his age.

"Yes, go on Kagome, open it." Grandpa said crossing the kitchen to sit next to Kaori.

"Alright, here goes." Kagome began to tear at the edges of the envelope revealing the folded paper that held her fate. She held the letter to her chest and took a deep breath. "Dear Miss Higurashi, we are pleased to report that you have been accepted into Shikon Academy; status college freshman!" Kagome's voice got louder and higher pitched the more she read until finally she just squealed, jumping up and down with joy!

"Oh Kagome congratulations!" Kaori said wiping at her tears

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome blurted and stopped jumping. "It says I have to report in by this Friday! It's Wednesday night, I haven't packed or bought anything!"

"There, there child, your brother and I will help you pack tomorrow while you and your mother go and take care of your supplies, you're not in this alone." Grandpa stated, obviously feeling proud of his answer. Kagome threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Grandpa!" he chuckled and patted her back.

"Of course child, your father is no doubt beaming with pride in heaven at this very moment. And of course as his father, I am too."

"Well, with all this excitement we haven't even started supper yet. Kagome, we'll get everything taken care of tomorrow for tonight, let's celebrate!"

* * *

"Oh look, this was when you were four I believe, it was Souta's first birthday and you were so jealous that in every picture you were trying to get in front of him" Kagome and her mother were sitting on the floor of her small bedroom, looking at an old photo album. "And here's you and Dad at the beach! Do you remember that trip?" her mother said sipping at her tea.

Kagome took a sip from her own mug, the warm liquid warming her core. "I do, that was the first time we went to Shikon Academy! Dad took us to his old Dorm house and we got to see all his haunts…the sparkle in Papa's eyes is what made me wanna go myself."

"Kagome, he is so proud of you. He was proud of you then, but I just know he's in heaven, grinning ear to ear." Kagome's mom played with her daughter's hair as she spoke.

"Mama Look, it's dad with Uncle!" The picture was of a college aged Mr. Higurashi along with his four roomates from Shikon Academy. Kagome only recognized her father and the man beside him, which was his very best friend, Naraku. He was like family to the Higurashis', In fact, after Kagome's father passed, he moved to Tokyo for a year just to help them get on their feet. He was in America now but he would call and check up on them!

"Well dear," Kagome's mother started, while placing the photo album in a box. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I'm so excited, there's no way I'm sleeping tonight!" Kagome taped up the last box and looked at her mostly empty room. She couldn't take everything, and her mother had insisted that she buy new bedding and room décor. "a fresh start" she had said. The rest of Kagome's belongings had been sorted as take, leave, and donate. Two suitcases and a tote bag later, she was packed.

"Well, if you aren't sleeping then neither am I, I'm soaking up every last minute I have with my baby. What do you say to movies and popcorn?"

"That sounds perfect mom!" Kagome shut off her light and took one last glance at her room before shutting the door.

"Great, I'll go start on the popcorn, you go pick out a couple of movies." Kagome's mom turned to go down the stairs and paused "I think I'll make some coffee too, want some?"

Kagome chuckled "Sounds great Mama"

Kagome went down the stairs to the living room and picked two classics, "_Breakfast at Tiffany's" and "Wizard of OZ"_ Kagome's mother was a sucker for the classics. She got the first movie ready when she heard someone behind her.

"Sis, can I watch with you?" Souta was sitting on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Of course, but why are you up?" She asked mussing up his already crazy hair.

"I smelled popcorn." He said matter of factly, his sleepy eyes meeting her own.

"I'll tell mom to make some more" Kagome wandered into the kitchen and found mom chatting with Grandpa. "Grandpa you too?" she asked

"Well, I've been in here just thinking about when your grandmother and I were sending your father off to Shikon, she was taking it pretty hard but I was just so proud he was studying to the a strong spiritual leader like myself" Grandpa was so proud of that memory, and Kagome could only giggle because Grandpa had never been one for spiritual powers, In fact it was grandma who was the powerful one, but She loved grandpa so much she just let him think he was the most powerful priest in all of Tokyo.

"Well, since we're all up, everyone to the living room, it's our last family movie night." Kagome's mom carried two large bowls of popcorn and Kagome brought the adults their coffee.

Family movie night didn't last long, despite the coffee, Grandpa was snoring within 15 minutes of "_Breakfast at Tiffany's" _and Souta was out once the popcorn was gone. Kagome leaned on her mom's shoulder gradually nodding off, but enjoying the moment. "Thanks mom." She said with a yawn, her eyes slowly getting heavier. Tomorrow would be the best day of her life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Carry on-Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who have read so far, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and please review I love hearing thoughts and critiques**

* * *

"Don't forget to call every weekend, or if you need anything, or if you just want to talk to your mother." Kagome chuckled at her mothers cliché behavior. the two women were currently on the platform for Kagome's train to Kochi. "I'm so proud of you Kagome, we all are." Kaori pulled her daughter in for one last hug.

"I won't forget mom, I'll let you know when I'm there." Kagome opened her bag and got her ticket into hand, "Love you mom!" Kagome waved as she walked towards the awaiting open door of the bullet train.

"Love you too!" her mother called out as Kagome boarded the train.

"Ticket miss?" A man with an unusually bushy mustache held out his hand for Kagome's ticket, which she promptly handed over. The man scanned it with some kind of handheld computer device which flashed green. "If you go down two cars your seat should be on the left, 5B. I believe no one has reserved 5A you may be able to put your bags in the extra seat." He gave her one curt nod as he handed her ticket back. Kagome smiled and said a quick thanks before going to find her seat.

Sure enough 5A wasn't taken, Kagome put her suitcase under her chair, and placed the remaining carry on in the empty seat. The over head speaker 'dinged' announcing the trains departure. Kagome moved towards the window and waved goodbye at her mother who was dabbing away at proud tears. Once the train was off Kagome settled into her seat with a sigh. She let her dingy, faded yellow backpack fall off her shoulders onto the ground before her and dug through it's pockets, looking for her phone and earbuds. This was going to be a two and a half hour ride and she was going to need something to pass the time. She put her music playlist on shuffle and dug through the backpack once more to find her copy of _'The Help' _that she had packed for the ride. The novel and music did their jobs of keeping her well entertained, every now and then she'd put the book down to watch the scenery fade from the metropolis of Tokyo to, rural fields, rice farms, and as they grew closer to Kochi the beaches, that grew less and less rocky. Kagome smiled remembering the last time she went to visit Shikon Academy.

_*FLASHBACK* _

_"Wow, daddy look! I think I saw a dolphin!" a 5 year old Kagome watched the shoreline from her seat in her father lap. Akio chuckled as he watched his daughters eyes sparkly like the very ocean she watched. _

_"That's the magic of daddy's school baby, it's like stepping into a whole new world." Kagome face scrunched up as she tore her gaze from the window to look at her father. _

_"School isn't magical daddy. It's boring, my teacher won't even let me color our animal worksheets whatever color I want. She said that it's unrealistic to make a purple elephant." a very pregnant Mrs. Higurashi laughed at her daughters statement. _

_"Well, while it is unrealistic, don't stop trying to make the elephant purple dear. We love your vibrant imagination." Kagome beamed and went back to watching the shore. _

_"Daddy, what time will we be there?" Kagome asked hoping to see something else 'magical' happen. _

_"Pretty soon I think." He answered, which was quickly confirmed by the overhead speaker announcing their arrival. _

_Once the train arrived the Higurashi family made their way out of the station into the blindingly bright July sunshine. Kagome hid her eyes in her fathers shoulder while he hailed a cab. The car ride wasn't long, but scenic as it climbed past the shoreline up into the mountains. Kagome watched the bright blue ocean become a thick curtain of trees. There were plenty of parks and nature preserves in Tokyo but nothing like this place. It seemed untouched, like the modern world hadn't reached it. "It really is magic..." Kagome whispered. Her parents chuckled, "I bet that you could find a fairy in that forest!" The 5 Year old squeaked, causing her parents and the driver to let out full, hearty laughs._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"It really is magic..." Kagome whispered as the shoreline became wonderfully familiar. Kagome took out her ear buds and put her book away, just enjoying watching the scenery for now. It wasn't long before the overhead speaker announced they were pulling into the station. She quickly sent a text to her mother, letting her know that she'd arrived before stuffing the phone into her bag. Kagome slung her backpack on her shoulders, on managed to balance her carryon on top of the wheelable suitcase. She got off of the train and followed the signs to the exit. The few steps out of the station into the sun was exactly like Kagome remembered, the sun was blazing white that she had to shield her eyes. Kagome gave herself a minute to adjust to the brightness and hailed a cab, "Shikon Academy please." the cabbie merely nodded and began the quiet drive into the mountains. Nostalgia hit Kagome hard as she watched a curtain of trees fall over the shoreline making it disappear entirely.

"Alright miss, we're pulling up. It looks like your fee will be $8.75." The gruff cabbie held out his hand without looking Kagome in the eyes. she pulled out a $10.

"Keep the change sir." She handed the man the money and hauled her bags out of the trunk. Kagome turned to face the front gate and melted into the biggest smile. she took a deep breath, taking in the rich smell of pine and cedar ."It's just like I remember." the whole Campus was nature inspired. Every building given the log cabin look, some buildings had more windows than others, marking that they were student halls, or Academic advisory buildings. The first building you saw on campus, the administration building, was a massive log cabin that's front side was nothing but glass, you could see right into the waiting room, decorated in earth tones and nature inspired art pieces. Kagome took a breath and started down that natural stone paved sidewalk to the glass front building. when she stepped inside the unmistakable smell of chocolate invaded her nose, causing her mouth to water. "Hello?" She called noticing the empty front desk.

"Just a moment." came a muffled voice from another room, an old woman appeared from the doorway behind the front desk carrying what Kagome figured was the source of the chocolate smell. The elderly woman had long grey hair that she kept in a ponytail at the base of her neck. She wore a flowy red pants suit and white blouse. She placed the tray of what Kagome could now tell was cookies on the front desk and turned to her. "Ah, ye must be Kagome Higurashi." the woman extended her hand to Kagome which she promptly took. "I am Dean Kaede, We're so pleased to have ye here. Cookie?"

"Don't mind if I do." Kagome replied taking one of the still steaming morsels.

"Follow me to my office, we have somethings to discuss." Kaede walked back through the doorway behind the desk, and Kagome followed. It was a fairly standard hallway of Offices. Dean Kaede's was at the very end, much like the front of the building one of the office walls was nothing but glass, letting in lots of natural light. "take a seat." Kaede commanded, pointing to the plush armchairs in front of her mahogany desk. Kagome obeyed as she stuffed the last of the cookie into her mouth."Now, you have been accepted as a college freshman under our priestess program." Kaede lowered the paper she was reading off of and smiled softly at Kagome. "Following after your father I see?"

Kagome nodded "Yes mam, I've wanted to follow in his footsteps since I was just a small child."

"That's good to hear," Kaede started "Your father was a joy to have on campus and we are still proud to say he was one of our top graduates." Kagome smiled and continued to listen to that the Dean had to say. "Here I have copies of your schedules, rooming assignment, and you scholarship information."

"Scholarship information?" Kagome interrupted "I don't think that's right."

"These are not scholarships you applied for, just ones that the school is offering to you, I have on my list you are being offered scholarships for your outstanding entrance exam scores, superior high school and junior high transcripts, outstanding character references, and lastly Alum offspring discount. All together this takes off approximately..." Kaede pulled out a small calculator from her desk drawer and began punching in numbers. "$6,500 per semester, which should cover the classroom fees and materials. Your boarding fees should come out to around $2,300 a year." Kagome gulped, even with the scholarships she would be putting all of her check book, and maybe her left kidney into paying tuition. "Now we do have payment plans, and on campus jobs so there's no need to fret about finances at the moment." Kagome looked shocked 'can she read minds?' Kagome thought eyeing the woman suspiciously "And no, I cannot read minds, I've merely been through this many times before."

"Wow, well first of all thank you so very much for the scholarships. I was well prepared to work 3 jobs until I died to pay my debts but that helps tremendously!" Kaede nodded as she listened "I'm so grateful for this opportunity, I promise to make Shikon Academy proud."

"aye, you are just like your father. He told me the very same thing. We can't wait to see what you become Kagome, and if you need anything my office is always open child."

"Thank you Dean Kaede!" Kagome exclaimed as she briefly hugged the deans neck, to which she received a polite but professional pat to the back.

"Now, go on and find your dorm now, I believe you have a fun batch of roommates."

Kagome bowed respectfully before leaving the office. She re-gathered her luggage once again and headed back down the stone sidewalk. She was paying more attention to the map than where she was walking because she ran into a hard wall, and fell flat on her butt."ouch..." she mumbled rubbing her hip

"Oy, watch where you're goin Kikyo...I figured you'd be avoiding me like the plague after last year."

"Huh?" Kagome said, as she looked up to meet a mesmerizing pair of amber eyes. The person before her was a boy. Tall, muscular, with glistening silver hair that was longer than her own, and dog ears? "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She tried to apologize as she picked herself and her papers off the ground.

"Feh," he said, the scowl not leaving his face. He turned to walk away, but not before tossing one last comment over his shoulder. "Stupid wench." Kagome's blood Instantly began boiling.

"Excuse me?!" she proclaimed, a bit louder than needed. "First of all, I said I was sorry. Secondly, my name isn't Kikyo and it most DEFINATELY isn't wench!" The boy stopped only to glace over her, his golden eyes cold and judgmental.

"Whatever, stay outta my way." he replied, and walked away.

'What a jerk...' Kagome thought as she checked her map again. She looked back up to see his retreating figure, 'Kinda cute though...'

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review and follow so you can keep up with chapter updates. **

**Carry on- Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sure you've noticed that I have changed the title of this story from InuYasha: A Modern Fairytale to Shikon Academy. I hadn't checked (before I began writing) to see if there was another story with the same title and there is! I want to give the author EvaBeva full credit for a story that they put out before I did! Even though our storylines and plots may be different, I don't want there to be any confusion. The new title may not be very creative but it'll do donkey, it'll do...**

**ALSO I would like to give credit to tefuya61 for finding an error in my story! I have corrected it but I really appreciate constructive criticism and editorial fixes. Supporting and helping other authors is what makes great writers!**

**sorry for the long authors note, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Kagome was still mildly fuming about her most recent encounter when she reached the front door of her dorm. Since Shikon Academy catered to both high school and college level students the dorms had to be properly managed in order to avoid angry parent lawsuits. On the east side of campus were the high school dorms, log cabins that housed girls and boys separately. Each high school cabin also housed one 'parent' which was really hired live in tutors, but they acted as mentors and caregivers as well. On the west side of campus was college dorms, where things were significantly laxer than their younger counterparts. Each dorm housed two boys and two girls, however a teacher or professor was housed in every other cabin, so there was still some type of accountability.

Kagome looked at the cabin number and the information paper she was given by Kaede. "C-19" she said, confirming she was in the right place. The Cabin wasn't much different from the rest of the dorms. It was a Log cabin, obviously made from the same kind of trees in the surrounding forest. Two windows at the front with a door in between that was stained a deep brown color. Kagome could hear people inside, faint voices talking back and forth, and she could see shadows dance across the curtained windows. "Come on girl," Kagome said while lightly tapping her cheeks. "Now's not the time to get shy." Kagome opened the door that opened up to honey colored wood that covered the walls, floors, and ceilings. To her right was the living room. A matching brown leather furniture set with, forest green throw pillows, was placed in a horseshoe around a minimal glass coffee table. The couch faced an entertainment caddy that held a TV, sound system, and an X-Box. The windows were clothed with dusty blue curtains and that matched the rug under the coffee table. On her left was the kitchen, it was small, and mostly counters. All the cabinets were made of the same honey hued wood. Standing in the middle of the kitchen was a tall man with dark hair and violet eyes staring at her, paused mid bite of a piece of pizza.

"Uh, hi..." Kagome said waving sheepishly at the still staring man.

"Oh, you're not Kikyo..." he said with, what sounded like, a sigh of relief.

"No, I'm not. My name is Kagome, it's nice to meet you..." Kagome trailed off realizing she didn't know his name.

"Miroku, he said taking her hands into his own, "and the pleasure of this meeting is entirely mine." something about his tone changed, his violet eyes began to sparkle as they met her own. Kagome couldn't help but blush. It was like he was staring deep into her. "This may seem forward but I feel as though fate has brought us together. I just feel so drawn to you..." Kagome was beet red, she felt her blush in the tips of her ears. But then she felt something else, a hand caressing her butt.

"PERVERT!" Kagome yelled, she pulled away the hand he still held on to and backed herself as far away from him as possible.

"MIROKU" came a voice from the hallway behind Kagome, suddenly another person was in the room. A girl, lean and muscular, her long brown hair held back in a messy ponytail. She moved right past Kagome, her target obviously the perverted man. Miroku sensed his danger and fell backwards, almost cowering from the woman's rage.

"N-now Sango..." He started, but didn't finish as she had reached down to grab his studded ear and pull him to his feet.

"Don't start giving me excuses you perverted monk! What did you do this time?" Sango's gaze shifted to where Kagome stood, her stare was intense but warm with kindness. "I am so sorry for my friend's inexcusable behavior." Sango threw Miroku down to the floor so he was kneeling towards Kagome, she placed her bare foot on the back of his head and pushed down so he was in a prostrate position. "Apologize you lecher!" Sango demanded, her foot still on his head.

"Dearest Kagome, I am terribly sorry, and beg for your forgiveness!" his voice was calm and level, despite his compromising situation.

"I'll forgive you only if you never do it again." Kagome replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I cannot promise that due to the fact that my right hand is curs-OW Sango! Okay! I promise never again!" Sango removed her foot and allowed him so sit himself up. "Geez, why do you have to be so rough..." he mumbled while rubbing the back of his head.

"I went easy on you this time and you know it!" Sango retorted stepping around his kneeling figure and standing in front of Kagome. "Again, sorry about that. I'm Sango." the strong girl offered her hand out to Kagome, which she took.

"Kagome," she replied "Kaede told me I'd have some unique roommates, but I was expecting like goth kids, or 'I hear voices' kind of people." Sango laughed

"She's right we are unique, but we aren't crazy...well...not all the time, you kinda got a bad first impression." Sango rolled her eyes before giving Miroku a glare that could kill.

"It's okay! I can honestly tell my mom now that I've had an exciting first day! Would you mind showing me to my room? I'd like to start unpacking, it's been a long day." Kagome started to feel the weight of the day, and knew she'd rather get everything done before she crashed.

"Absolutely follow me!" Sango started to walk back down the hallway she came from but stopped half way down to point at a door. "This is the supply closet and laundry room, Sango pulled at two knobs opening up the accordion door. It was a long closet, at one end was a stacked washer/ dryer on the other were shelves filled with cleaning supplies and tools. "We get laundry on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Boys on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays." Sango closed the doors back and pointed to two doors at the end of the hall. "We're on the left, boys on the right." The room was fairly large, more than twice the size of Kagome's room at home. There was the same honey hued woods walls as the rest of the house, against the back wall were two black iron bed frames, and a door to what Kagome assumed was a closet separating them. One of the beds was already made up, with light blue and grey bed sheets, and a dark grey comforter Kagome inwardly giggled at the throw pillow that said 'Namastay in bed' Both beds had a simple white bedside table, and there was a faux fur white rug between them. Directly to Kagome's left was a long white two-person desk that ended right before another door. "That's our bathroom, go check it out." Sango said taking one of Kagome's bag and putting it by the empty bed. Kagome pushed open the door to see an all-white tile room, the only color was the aqua towels hanging on the wall and the drip rug at the base of the tub.

"Wow, I knew that the dorms were nice but this is way beyond the standard of regular college rooms!"

"Shikon Academy is the best!" Sango said lifting Kagome's heavy luggage onto the bare mattress of what was now Kagome's bed. "Can I help you unpack?"

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Kagome replied unzipping the large suitcase first. The girls unloaded the Bedding first, placing it neatly on the bed still folded while the began hanging up Kagome's clothes.

"I love this dress," Sango said holding it up to look at it better, it was a teal mini smock dress, with a frilly flare at the bottom of the short sleeves.

"ASOS, on sale too!" Kagome replied as she hung up a pair of jeans. The two chatted making small talk and getting to know the other. Kagome learned shallow facts, like Sango's favorite color, deep magenta, her favorite food, pot stickers, and her favorite movie, 'Miss Congeniality.' Kagome also learned more intimate things, like that she was orphan and her little brother had amnesia.

"It was during my junior year of high school here. My dad got a call for a job, to take out a spider demon. That's typically a pretty low risk opponent so he decided to take my little brother along to get the experience. There were no witnesses but when someone stumbled upon the scene, my father and his co-workers were dead, along with the spider demon. Kohaku was alive but barely, they transported him to the hospital and have had to keep him in a medicated coma ever since." Sango's voice stayed steady, but her eyes were glimmering with potential tears.

"I'm so sorry, I know that has to be hard on you. I lost my father at a young age, so I can relate with what it's like to lose a parent." Kagome gave Sango a soft smile which was quickly returned.

"Sorry to bring the mood down." Sango said with a nervous giggle "Let's make your bed!"

Kagome had brought baby pink and white bed sheets along with a thick white comforter and pink faux fur throw pillows.

"It's perfect!" Kagome exclaimed as she took a picture to send to her mom. "I'm going to put on some comfy clothes, do you wanna watch a movie afterwards?"

"Sure, InuYasha should be home with some pizza soon, oh he's the roommate you haven't met. Maybe he and Miroku would wanna join." Sango jumped onto her bed as Kagome slipped into the closet to change. She pulled on an oversized plain black t-shirt and some pink Nike running shorts. As Kagome walked out of the closet, she was pulling her raven hair into a pony tail. "So, what movie do you think we should watch? The boys aren't gonna go for anything too mushy, but I know for a fact Miroku loves a good rom-com."

"What about 'Pirates of the Carribean?" Kagome asked as she plopped herself next to Sango on her bed.

"Not a bad choice, why don't we check with Miroku just to be safe?" Sango hopped off the bed with Kagome in tow and walked out their room to the door in the hallway next to theirs. "Miroku open up" Sango said as she beat the door with her fist.

"How can I help you my dearest Sango?" he asked before he could open the door. Once it was opened he eyes the two girls up and down "You two look positively ravishing."

Sango growled "Cut the crap Miroku, would you two want to watch 'Pirates of the Caribbean' with us?"

"That sounds great, Inuyasha just texted me, he should be walking in any second." And as if Miroku were Physcic the three heard the front door being opened.

"Yo, I got the food." shouted an oddly familiar voice.

'I know that voice...' Kagome thought, she turned around and gasped at the same the Inuyasha growled

"You!" they both shouted.

* * *

**Hope you liked this slightly longer chapter, please review!**

**Carry On -Kayla**


End file.
